Metallic Romance
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Xing is a former Earth Empire sergeant forced to take command of the Earth Empire after Kuvira's defeat. When new threats emerge in the wake of the empire's fall, it's up to Xing to defend his home and the planet from these threats. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Kuvira x Xing. Infrequent updates for now.On hold after next chapter. Next chapter on next Friday.
1. A new empire

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Avatar. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Republic City.)**

Kuvria continued to sit in her cell, her hair had come loose from the hairpins she had used, her uniform was as pristine as she had kept it during her Earth Empire war.

Speaking of which, the tv in her cell played as she barely lifted her head as the tv played a report on the remains of said attempted conquest.

"And we have finally confirmed that the remains of the Earth Empire, all 500 or so soldiers that did not disband from Kuvria's attempted conquest, we have confirmed that the remnants of her army have returned to their homes in the Earth Kingdom, we will continue to-…."

The Tv news reporter started to say as Kuvria turned the tv off and turned to walk to the window as she dusted off her shoulder as she did so.

 **(Earth Kingdom, border village.)**

Former Earth Empire Sergeant Xing crossed his arms as he looked at the rest of the Earth Empire soldiers as he looked into the air where 2 Earth Empire airships as he sighed.

"This is all that's left? This is the only soldiers left from her army?"

Xing asked as the masked helmet he wore shined in the sunlight as one of the 500 soldiers nodded as Xing sighed as he looked over the remains of the Earth Empire's previously vast army as he sighed once more.

"This is going to be a long week… We can't go back yet, there's one more place we have to go to before we go home…"

Xing muttered as he turned and leapt down from the ledge he was on as he walked through the rows of Privates, Corporals and Mecha Suits as he tore the Sergeant badge from his shoulder as he did so.

"I hate having to step up to take the reins, but there's no choice… We must-…"

Xing muttered before a barrage of fireballs started to reign down, Xing and dozens of the Earthbending soldiers in the army laughed up a massive Earth wall.

He saw that the torrent of fire didn't come at them nor the airships but at the walls of the village beyond them, burning the walls as dozens of soldiers dressed in United Forces uniforms and old Fire Nation uniforms as Tundra Tanks and Biplanes swarmed the village.

"No… What in the spirts is going on?"

Xing heard among others from the Earth Empire soldiers around him as the soldiers continued attacking the village.

Xing watched the soldiers of the Earth Kingdom Army started to engage the massive army as Xing watched Biplanes crash and Tundra Tanks be tossed, but it was clear that the massive army had the advantage as Earth Kingdom soldier after Earth Kingdom soldier fell as Xing and the rest of the Earth Empire watched.

"Commander?"

One of the Corporals asked as Xing looked at the carnage before raising his hand.

He lowered his hand as Earth Empire soldiers rushed past him, Mecha Suits rumbled past him.

Xing looked up at the 4 Biplanes as they turned to attack the surge of soldiers as he fired a cable at one of the planes as it missed as a rock crushed the plane's wing as Xing walked past his army into the remains of the city as the battle began anew, the Earth Kingdom army soldiers catching their enemy off guard.

 **(Republic City.)**

The council had mobilized the United Forces 10 minutes ago. General Iroh had heard the report loud and clearly: a massive army of unidentified soldiers had laid siege to a rural village on the edge of the Earth Kingdom's Territory and had been engaged by a battalion of Earth Kingdom soldiers that the local Mayor had asked to be relocated to the town.

What surprised him was the unconfirmed reports of Earth Empire soldiers engaging the army and helping the battalion of Earth Kingdom soldiers rout the army.

"General Iroh, the air fleet is prepared, we can move out on your say so."

One of Iroh's troopers reported as the General turned and nodded at him, he walked out of his office as he walked towards the fleet of airships and Biplanes.

Part of him wondered if this was Kuvria's doing as he sighed and walked towards his airship.

 **(Earth Kingdom, Rural village.)**

Xing had experienced combat before, he had been one of Kuvria's officers after all and had been one of the earliest soldiers to enlist in her army.

Xing destroyed the last of the armies' bi planes with a strip of metal through its propeller, sending the plane crashing into the mountain. He turned and punched a man in a Fire Nation army uniform as his soldiers took out the rest of the army, some non-lethally and some with attacks that left bodies.

"Retreat, Warlord Daren demands we regroup with the rest of our reinforcements!"

One of the Fire Nation soldiers ordered as the rest of the army retreated, Xing looked around at the dozens of injured or dead soldiers from the opposing army as he looked up at one of the Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"Are you alright?"

Xing asked his men regrouped, the Earth Empire airships arrived over the village as the Earth Kingdom soldiers looked around, not sure what to say as Brass turned to the rest of his men as the villagers came out to observe what had happened.

"Lock down the rest of the village and fortify the defenses... Whoever ordered this attack is going to send more soldiers… and this time, they won't be caught off guard by us so much… I really wish we had reinforcements… And that she was here…"

Xing muttered as his men spread out through the remains of the village as Xing walked further into the town as the villagers started to walk towards him as his men either carried bodies and wreckage away or started setting up lookout towers and defenses.

Whatever happened next, Xing hoped the rest of the village realized that they owed their lives to the Earth Empire

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! I was looking through LOK and saw that theirs barely any romance stories for Kuvria and saw there was 4! So, I decided to make my own! This story takes place after the show and Xing will be the main character and Kuvria will be the main female character. These chapters will mostly be on Wednesday. Until then, the chapters will be infrequent. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Talk with the Uniter

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Metallic Romance. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Republic City.)**

Kuvira sat in her cell, her hair fell around her shoulders, messy and unkept, not that she cared much, it wasn't like she had much of an army to lead or anything.

She heard a knock at the door, she frowned, she hadn't many visitors, not since the Metal Bending Police Officers which she had to deal with had visited her a few months ago.

"General Kuvira, you have a visitor…."

She heard from one of the guards in the corridor outside her room, she sighed, she really didn't want visitors… Nor did she feel like much of a General at the moment at all.

"Send them in…. I'm not going to hurt anyone… Not like I can really anyway…"

Kuvira muttered, she looked at the wooden shackles which bound her to the ground, they would have been made of metal like normal cuffs… But she knew why they were the way they were the way they were.

Part of her wanted to smile at that, she was too dangerous to be monitored regularly… The other part of her frowned at that… She had been enough of a monster as it was.

"General… Did you happen to know something-…"?

She heard Iroh ask as the General entered the room, she had anticipated the question, her mind was still as sharp as it was before.

"About my subordinate, Xing… Or former soldier? Not much… Why? What has he done…"

Kuvira asked, she flinched at how her voice sounded, rouge and course… Just like a soldier or a prisoner who was bitter would speak.

"No, unless you count defending a village from unknown soldiers… The soldiers from the Earth Kingdom stationed in the village reported a battalion… A small army of soldiers from the Earth Empire…. I was just going to ask if you had any knowledge… Any involvement with them? They were quite coordinated for a group of former soldiers…"

Iroh asked, Kuvira smiled, of course they were, she might not have approved of their tactics, but she could agree that they were very well trained, they were her army of course, only the best soldiers would serve in her army… When it could still be considered an army…

"No, I haven't, General… I've only heard a bit about them while I was locked up…. Xing was one of my former officers, though…. Not as much as my… Former fiancé… But he was one of the best leaders in the army…. If anyone could lead them in my stead, it would be him…. I don't see him trying to take over where I failed, though…"

Kuvira said, she blew a puff of hair out of her eyes, Iroh took a seat on the bed across from her, two of the Republic's soldiers took guard positions at the door.

"He wouldn't? He and his army fortified the city and turned it into a military base by the time our soldiers arrived there…. Any idea why? I understand he and his troops battled a large force but…."

Iroh asked, Kuvira sighed, Iroh was many thing, but she wouldn't consider him the best as a general…. Not in age at least… Experience? Perhaps…. But maybe not.

"Xing is many things, but a warlord isn't one of them, he's a soldier, Iroh… He wouldn't do that without good reason… He has to or wants to deal with that threat… I wouldn't send troops after him, they might see it as a reason to attack…. I would just see what their up to…. Xing is anything but cruel…"

Kuvira said, she pawed at her hands, her entire body was sore from being chained…. But she couldn't blame people for being scared of her… Not after the mech attack on Republic City… Not at all.

"And you're sure he won't be a danger to us? We have a small army ready to deal with him as soon as he and his troops step out of line."

Iroh muttered, Kuvira sighed, she couldn't believe at times that Iroh had beaten her… Then again, he had the avatar on his side.

"Are the citizens in danger? Malnourished? Mistreated? Abused?"

Kuvira asked, Iroh shook her head, Kuvira laughed, she smirked and looked off to the side.

"Then he isn't a danger, he will not harm anyone, I told you, Xing isn't a warlord, a dictator… He is nothing like you think he will be, General…. He will only be a danger if you come after him and not that other threat… Unless you think a few of my soldiers are a bigger threat then an unknown army?"

Kuvira asked, Iroh sighed and began to get up, Kuvira heard Iroh mutter something before he left the room.

"Glad to have your help, General…. I heard you get out in a few days… I will be glad when you get out…"

She heard and nodded in response.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter took a while to make, I was busy… As for when I will update the story… I might update twice a month but I can't do much more then that… As for Xing? You will find out more about him next chapter. Until next chapter then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Bulking up the defenses

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Metallic Romance. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Avatar, Nick, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko do.**

 **(Earth Kingdom Village.)**

Xing crossed his arms and looked at his soldiers around him, this is being stupid, the soldiers who were watching out for the village were barely trained enough to defend the village.

Just another thing that Kuvira could deal with if she was here, Xing turned to one of his corporals, they had also examined the wreckage from around them, trying to figure out an answer to who had attacked them.

"Any idea who attacked this village, corporal? These weren't bandits or anything like that… They were organized… They knew what they wanted and they would have taken this village easily if we didn't step in… So, I have to know about these soldiers…"

Xing asked, he crossed his arms in amusement, he and the soldiers around him were more skilled at dealing with these mercenaries then the local soldiers.

"Their mercenaries… That should be obvious… We don't know what they're doing here, they've attacked another village…. They have supplies from what we've seen… They had to establish an airfield nearby."

Xing heard, he turned to the soldier and began to give orders.

"Make sure the village is locked down and deal with the defenses…. It will be crazy if we have to deal with a double pronged attack… I wish the General was here… We wouldn't be having a problem with her around here…."

Xing started to say before stopping himself, she wanted to be in jail, he wouldn't dishonor her, he crossed his arms and stepped down from the wall, he began giving orders to the rest of the soldiers around him.

"Someone brings up the tanks, and the airships should provide over watch for the town, we need it locked down yesterday…"

Xing ordered, he snapped his fingers and looked at the soldiers around him and walked away, he had to deal with fighting a war and protecting an entire village in the process.

He rubbed his temples as he walked away, he severely wished he had to deal with something less like this.

 **(With Kuvira.)**

Kuvira did pushups on the floor, she had folded her uniform and boots and put them besides her, she pushed herself up barefoot, it helped with her bending.

She got another knock on the door and rolled her eyes, it seemed the forces of this world couldn't let her be for more than 2 hours.

At least, it seemed that way to her.

"Come in…"

Kuvira said as she sprung to her feet and cracked her neck and knuckles, Commander Iroh and two of his soldiers entered the room.

"Commander Iroh… I would have thought you would have moved on but now…. I'm growing to be used to this cell every time you visit…"

Kuvira said, wiping the sweat off her face, she mentally recalled that this was the fifth… Sixth, time that Iroh had come to visit her.

She didn't know EVERYTHING about the army she had once commanded, Xing wasn't her, he had employed different tactics and was a different leader then she had come to know.

"Xing and his men have put the village on lockdown… I can't figure out what he's doing, these aren't regular soldiers…"

Iroh stated, Kuvira sighed and made sure she wasn't tired in the slightest, she wasn't, she could speak fine.

"My men are well trained and know how to carry on a war, commander… These mercenaries they are fighting are not normal soldiers, they probably don't have a normal leader they follow, they don't employ normal military tactics…. You're not going to catch them by doing nothing and they aren't going to attack anyone… Their soldiers, and Xing would try to defend these villagers that he's protecting… Its in his blood, I know him, I trained him…. This is what he wants…."

Kuvria stated, she cracked her back, she had been sore from exercise and the bed she had to sleep on didn't help in the slightest.

"Commander… Why do you visit me all the time? You don't need me to win this… And it's clear you need something from me…. But this isn't about Xing alone, isn't it?"

Kuvira asked, Iroh sighed Kuvira still had her mind intact, if she had that intact and as fine as it always was, she had to know why she was here.

"I need to know as much about them as I can… So, I need your help, general… If you know anything about Xing, you need to tell me…"

Iroh stated, Kuvira crossed her arms, they didn't need her, they wanted something from her, something more than regular military knowledge.

"We both know that isn't entirely it, Commander… What else do you need… I know it isn't regular military help you need… At least it isn't, you're a military commander…"

Kuvira stated, she looked Iroh in the eye and then looked away.

She needed to know what was going on.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, for now, this will be the final chapter, I don't have any new ideas for this story and I want to focus on new stories. I will post when I want to update again, but for now, this will be it, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: There will be more romance soon.**


End file.
